


替身疑云 Body Double by Mithen/Jen

by ana_ann1209



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_ann1209/pseuds/ana_ann1209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯·韦恩的身心都被他所不记得的过去折磨得遍体鳞伤，不知道自己到底是那个花花公子亿万富翁，还是那个杀了他并冒名顶替的职业杀手。在他决定要隐匿在阴影里时，是克拉克·肯特的出现逼得他重新回到了光明中。而当那位非凡的记者被袭击时，布鲁斯出手救了他……并且发现自己再也无法袖手旁观。现在，保护克拉克成了布鲁斯的首要任务，与此同时，一个危险的潜伏者决定将魔爪伸向那个逃离过去的人。但布鲁斯往昔的记忆依然成谜，他害怕了，不知道当那个恶棍再次兴风作恶时会发生什么。他能证明自己是个好人吗？一个克拉克坚信他就是的那种人？</p>
            </blockquote>





	替身疑云 Body Double by Mithen/Jen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Body Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104021) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



　　布鲁斯•韦恩的尸体躺在悬崖边上，他青灰色的双眼望向虚空。已经死透了。  
　　一个男人蜷缩在他身上，盯着它们的空茫幽深良久，接着伸出手，用两只颤抖的手指闭上了他的眼睛。  
　　他环顾着四周浪涌咆哮拍击的大海，抬头望向崖顶，他们一定是从那儿跌落下来的：如果韦恩支离破碎的尸体还不足以说明问题的话，那他满是擦伤的双手和头疼欲裂的脑袋就是证据。减缓了他坠势的荆棘丛也撕破了他的西服，在他的手上留下了道道血印。他的脑袋仍旧天旋地转，时不时泛起一阵想吐的冲动。他想不起怎么会跟一个死去的花花公子亿万富翁一起掉到了悬崖底下。似乎大部分的事他都记不得了，但他相信最终一切都会尘埃落定水落石出。  
　　“叫警察，”他自言自语道，在他的口袋里摸索着他的电话，“叫——”  
　　他愣愣的盯着手中的电话：上面印着黑色亚光的韦恩集团标志。为什么他会有布鲁斯•韦恩的手机？  
　　伴着一股突如其来的莫名的肾上腺素的爆发，他打开了镜头将它对准了自己的脸。  
　　屏幕上的那张脸有着高高的颧骨，有些过于刚毅而算不上秀丽的鼻子，一对青灰色的眼睛。他的目光从照片上移到那个死人的脸上，感到又一阵恶心感击中了他。  
　　他有着布鲁斯•韦恩的脸。  
　　所以那个男人又是谁？或者说——  
　　 _他是谁？_  
　　他重重的坐在了潮湿的土地上。他不是布鲁斯•韦恩。如果他是他会知道的。他会吗？他愤怒的摩擦着他的前额，试着让他眩晕的思绪平静下来，试着想起点之前的任何事，在他在悬崖脚下醒来之前，旁边还有个肖似他的尸体，或者说他肖似的尸体。但一无所获。噢，他知道布鲁斯•韦恩生前的身份——韦恩集团的所有者，狂热的马球运动员，很小的时候就成了孤儿——但这些信息都是理性的、抽象的，像是从一本书或是维基百科的页面上看到的一样。  
　　那就不叫警察。在他弄清楚到底发生了什么之前。  
　　环顾四周，他注意到几英尺外躺着一只公文包，撞在岩石上被摔开了。他一把抓过，打了开来找到了三样东西：  
　　第一样是一大叠不连号的现钞。  
　　第二样是一把意大利产的金牛座58HC手枪，序列号已经被挫去了。  
　　第三样，是一份买布鲁斯性命的契约，印着一个图章：一条扭曲成一个无限符号（∞）的蜈蚣。  
　　 _现在可好，真有意思，_ 他脑袋深处有个冷酷的声音这么说着。他双膝瑟瑟发抖，仍然泛着恶心，但那声音冷血的说道： _看看这些证据。有人策划着要了布鲁斯的小命然后取代他。这片悬崖底下的两个人的其中一个是布鲁斯•韦恩。_  
　　 _另一个人是名刺客。_  
　　 _ **所以你是哪一个？**_

　　————————————————————

　　悬崖顶上是丽姿卡尔顿酒店，从地平线望去，那个方向就他所知是大都会。他直了直肩膀，径直走向前台。  
　　服务台后面那人扫了一眼他破破烂烂的西装和鼻青脸肿的模样，瞪大了双眼。“老天爷啊，韦恩先生！你还好吗？”  
　　他歉意的笑了笑；这动作让他的脑袋一阵抽痛，“我，啊，黑灯瞎火的走错了路，然后我大概又摔了一跤。没事，还好啦，我不需要看医生。我只是——我恐怕把房间钥匙给弄丢了。”  
　　他盘算着赌一把，韦恩留在这儿肯定付过了房费；那位服务生很快给了他一把新钥匙。不出所料，第六十层，行政套房。当他走进电梯时，他试着不去想那个公文包和那具尸体，那具被绑上了石头，现在正沉在大都会港水底的尸体，他试着不去想他是如何只看了一眼就认出了那把枪的型号，他试着不去想他对于处理尸体的最佳方法是如何的了若指掌。  
　　当他进到房间里时，他正在瑟瑟发抖。  
　　他站在浴室的镜子前面，盯着当中映出的那张面庞。他轻触着它，像是要找出缝合线，找出做过手术的痕迹。什么也没有。镜中他的眼神看起来冷酷无情、精于算计，好似陌生人。他形容憔悴：满脸是血，头发里是起络的泥浆。洗个澡，一个热水澡或许就能想起所有的事情。他脱去身上残破的西服外套，接着解开了衬衫纽扣。  
　　脱了一半，他僵住了。  
　　将衬衫撩到一边，他沿着蚀刻在他腹部上蜿蜒的尚未痊愈的伤疤摸索。在他的身侧还有更多，间隔均匀的好似爪子挠出来的深深的抓痕。他双手颤抖着扯下衬衫，惊惧的瞪着他的身体。  
　　那么多的伤疤：已经愈合的旧伤和刚刚擦出的新伤，子弹留下的、刀刃留下的和蛮力留下的疤。它们布满了他的肩膀，一直蔓延到他的后背，一副惨不忍睹的地图。  
　　他紧紧抓住洗手台边缘，望着一个骄奢淫逸的花花公子绝不可能拥有的体魄。那是一具杀手的身体。  
　　他的身体。  
　　 _不！_ 他五内俱焚，升起想要反胃的感觉，拒不承认摆在面前的证据。我不是个杀人犯！我不是！他扯下蔽体的裤子，恐慌将他撕碎贯穿，越来越多的伤疤暴露出来，还有结实的肌肉和筋腱，这绝不可能是玩玩马球可以练出来的。 _不！_  
　　他跌跌撞撞的走进淋浴，打开滚烫的热水站在下面，像是这样就能将那些寒冰般冷酷的事实从他的脑海里冲刷殆尽。那些对枪械的了解，那些他在处理韦恩的尸体时的冷静高效，那些蚀刻在他皮肤上的残酷现实。  
　　 _布鲁斯•韦恩死了。你被送去了结他的性命并取代他。而你成功了。_

　　————————————

　　他从浴室里走了出来，擦着头发，思维已经再次变得清晰。对那些新的认知，自己的反应有些情绪化，他审慎的将之抛诸脑后：在惊恐中崩溃并不能帮他应对眼下的情况。扯过一条浴袍裹住自己，他凝望着大都会的灯火，厘清着他已经知道的信息。  
　　看起来他极有可能就是一名刺客，被送来杀死并取代布鲁斯•韦恩。很明显尽管他成功了，但在此过程中有什么事出了岔子，因为他不仅仅没有了任何记忆，也没有了要完成他契约的欲望，没有了想要了解真正那个他的念头。他脑海里的每一个原子都在挣扎叫嚣，抗拒着成为一个职业杀手的想法。他们之前是不是用了洗脑的方法才将他变成了一个刺客？而现在才是他真正自我的重新定位？或者说他脑袋挨的那么一下，也同样把他有关职业操守那跟轴给敲“歪”了？  
　　他双手撑在窗户上，将他生痛的前额贴着冰凉的玻璃。没关系，而且他也不在乎。如果他的职业准则被敲“歪”了，他也一点儿也不想要重新树立，一点儿也不想要重新加入那些恐怖组织。他很明显不是个天真无邪又人见人爱的花花公子，但那也不意味着他就必须做个杀手。他拒绝这么做。  
　　这样也好，至少在这个神秘莫测的组织来视察他是否成功以前他可以这么做，他有些悲哀的想。  
　　布鲁斯•韦恩的电话—— _他的电话_ ，他提醒自己；他得开始将他自己视作“布鲁斯”了——发出一声柔和的提示音。他看向上面的日程：显然他到大都会这儿来是为了出席一个新闻道德方面的颁奖仪式。  
　　他耸了耸肩，从衣橱里拿出一套新的西装，他不确定接下来要做什么，但不管是想要试着拿下那个杀了韦恩的组织，或是盗用韦恩的身份享受人生，最好的方法就是从现在开始就扮作他。

　　——————————————

　　几小时后，他意识到，要扮作布鲁斯•韦恩实在是一件很轻松的事：没人指望你有多少个性，因此那些聊天大多都言辞闪烁，虚伪客套。几个女性朝他投来的目光让他开始相信她们都是之前的情人，但他似乎没能把她们记得多清楚，而这一点也似乎没让她们有多吃惊。这么说来，这是个没能在世界上留下多大影响的人。一个即使他被偷梁换柱也没人会怀念的人。  
　　这种想法似乎特别的悲哀。  
　　他突然对这种言之无物的闲聊感到不舒服，于是便从当前的交谈中找了个借口脱身，走到了外面的露台，大都会的灯光映照在海港里，如同摇曳生辉的彩灯。他望向水面，试着不去想布鲁斯•韦恩那具深深沉坠其中的尸体。  
　　“对我来说春天一直都姗姗来迟，”身旁的一个声音说道，他这才意识到自己正在瑟瑟着发抖。  
　　“我讨厌一年中的这个时候，”他呢喃道，知道这是真话，但被一股突如其来的悲哀侵袭，因为他不知这想法到底从何而来。“所有的一切都灰暗、阴沉、冰冷的，都在期待一个似乎遥遥无期的春天。”  
　　“但它永远都会如约而至。”不知为何，那人像是对这个问题极其的深思熟虑了一番，“您一定就是布鲁斯•韦恩，”他说，伸出一只手，“我是克拉克•肯特。我在 _星球日报_ 的同事露易丝•莱恩，是今晚的获奖嘉宾。”  
　　“很高兴认识你，”布鲁斯说。某些记忆在他思想中的一隅闪过，一次小小的灵光乍现，于是他说，“她就是那位给超人做了第一次采访的人？”  
　　超人！这个词在他脑中迸出些微情感的火花：烦恼/好奇/挫败混杂在一起。他跟超人以前必定有过交集：钢铁之子曾经妨碍过他的行动？阻止了他完成某项任务？ _如果这是真的那感激不尽，超人。_  
　　没时间再细想这情绪；克拉克•肯特正在谈论莱恩具有开创意义的采访，谈论她对超人第一年的报导。  
　　“你不嫉妒她抢在你前头拿下了独家新闻？” 对方正停下了话头喘口气，布鲁斯问道，这么问只是一时冲动，他很快有些懊悔。  
　　但肯特看上去一点也没有被激怒的样子；相反，他仰头大笑起来，“如果露易丝•莱恩每次抢下了头条我都要嫉妒的话，那我就得靠痛苦和折磨度日了，”他答道，“她很了不起，”张了张嘴，或许是想要就露易丝•莱恩是怎样了不起做些补充，但却被突然闯到阳台上来的三个男人给打断了，那些人身着黑衣，挥舞着手中寒光闪闪的匕首，死死的注视着他们。  
　　不，不是注视着他们。  
　　是注视着肯特.  
　　他们没有向布鲁斯•韦恩投来一丝注意力，反而牢牢的盯着那个记者。肯特反手抓住阳台的边缘，眼睛里流露出惊慌，而布鲁斯则发现他那刺客身体的本能占据了主动，在完全没有意识到的情况下就采取了行动。他站到了那些忍者和他们的目标中间，然后花了片刻时间来享受他们眼中一闪而逝的惊诧，接着便行云流水般的解除了他们的武装，把他们敲晕过去，速度快得让他自己都吓了一跳。  
　　肯特依次朝他们每一个人俯下身去，检查他们的荷包，接着抬头望向布鲁斯，坦率的表情中带着一丝疑云，“你是在哪儿学会这种打斗方式的？”他问。  
　　“自卫课程上，”他对自己能如此轻易的撒谎感到惊异，外加有点被吓到，“对于人们有多频繁的认为绑架一位花花公子亿万富翁做人质是个不错的主意，你会感到惊讶的。”  
　　那丝怀疑烟消云散了，肯特温和的轻笑起来，“我不觉得我会，”他说。这时人们才注意到了这里的骚动，警卫朝阳台跑来；他跪了下来，迅速的掀起之前想杀他的刺客的袖子，发出来一声低低的抽气声。布鲁斯低头望去，顿感呼吸在他的喉咙中卡住了。  
　　在那个意识全无的男人苍白的手腕上印有一个熟悉的纹身：一条扭曲成无穷符号的蜈蚣标志。

　　——————————

　　“一百众，”警方将那些刺客们带走了，人群的喧嚣也渐渐沉寂下来，克拉克•肯特这才说道，“这是他们的标志。”  
　　“但他们是谁？”布鲁斯边说边晃着他的黑麦威士忌，压低声音，好让饭店酒吧里的其他人听不见他的话，“又为什么要追杀你？”  
　　“他们是一个国际犯罪组织，目前总部在大都会。我写过一些关于他们的新闻，”肯特耸了耸肩，“都是些小打小闹，但也肯定让他们恼羞成怒了。”  
　　一百众也同样想要布鲁斯•韦恩的命，但同时希望用一个替身来取而代之。要取代一个记者可能会很难——很难模仿那些与众不同的遣词造句，在语言文字方面的天赋让他的工作成了一件有力的武器。而从另一方面来说，布鲁斯的翻版，则只需要能签个支票就行。一个会走路的钱夹。他发现自己的手紧紧的握着玻璃杯，都有些发痛了，这种想法似乎让他感到觉得愤怒：他被改造了人格难道就只是为了给像一百众这样的组织提供资金？  
　　“让他们下地狱去吧，”他低声咒骂道——声音很低几乎不可耳闻，他本来是这么认为的，但克拉克•肯特却带着惊讶喷笑出来。  
　　“让他们见鬼去吧！”肯特赞同道，举杯碰了碰布鲁斯的。  
　　一个笑容竟然如此的迷人，布鲁斯为之眼前一亮，“我不怎么读报纸，肯特先生——”  
　　“——拜托，叫我克拉克，我觉得如果你救过某人的性命，那你就有权用名字来称呼他们。”  
　　“很好，克拉克，我不怎么读报纸，但我发觉自己想要尽可能多的了解了解关于这个凶残的一百众的事。”他将他的椅子朝克拉克拉过去，一直拉到两人的膝盖几乎要碰到了一起为止，“你愿意跟我讲讲你所知道的关于他们的事吗？”

　　————————————————

　　“打扰一下，先生们？”布鲁斯惊讶的抬起头看到酒吧侍者，后者正耸了耸肩，“我很抱歉，但酒吧要打烊了。”  
　　布鲁斯看了看他的表。他们真的已经聊了三个小时了吗？显然如此。克拉克之前简单讲了下他写的关于一百众的文章，他们染指了东海岸的每一桩龌龊事，一想到自己很可能为他们卖命，布鲁斯的血液里似乎泛起了寒意，他只能克制着不要表现出来。当克拉克提到，泛滥在哥谭的大街小巷那些掺入了特殊上瘾成分的毒品，就是他们在背后捣鬼时，布鲁斯不得不告辞片刻，进到洗手间里，带着颤抖和狂怒用拳头砸着镜子。  
　　但当关于一百众的话题延伸开去，克拉克开始讲起了他有多想要写一篇与此形成鲜明对比的文章，一篇讲焦点放在人们所做的更加积极的事情上的文章。“或许可以给自杀平民窟里曼娜的救济站写篇报导。或者是哥谭市莱斯利•汤普金森的诊所。她是你的一位朋友，是不是？她说她太忙了，没时间来接受采访——或许你可以让她改变主意？”  
　　他在脑海中琢磨着“莱斯利•汤普金森”这个名字，但除了想到淡淡的玫瑰花香气外一无所获，而这可能代表着任何事，或者什么事都不代表。“我会试试看能不能说服她，”他这么说着，然后将聊天转回到了城市里的义工、城市里的希望和人们的生活中来。他意识到，这是那个晚上头一回有人注视着他，像这样跟他说话——就像他的想法意义重大，就像他们都不觉得他会对这些沉重的话题感到厌烦。  
　　他最能肯定的是，他不会因为克拉克•肯特而感到厌烦。  
　　“我猜我最好是回去了，”克拉克说着站起了身。  
　　布鲁斯感到一阵尖锐紧张贯穿了他，“你认为那样做真的安全吗？我是说，外头有人想要杀了你。”  
　　“他们今晚不会再这么做了。”  
　　“你不能确定那是不是真的！”布鲁斯跳了起来，“听着，我在这家酒店里有一间套房，今晚就留在这儿。”他只是想要阻止一百众的计划，他这么对自己说。如果他们想要杀掉克拉克，他会出手让他活下去。“跟我呆在一起。”这是唯一的原因。  
　　克拉克就那么冲他笑了，一个带着微妙的期待、羞怯的笑容，于是他想知道在失忆以前他自己对自己说谎的技术是不是要更高明些。

　　——————————————

　　“景色真棒，”克拉克说，凝望着外面的海湾和星星点点倒映在其中的大都会的灯光。落地窗从地面一直延伸到天花板，布鲁斯能从中看到他的身影，在漆黑的玻璃里，对方的表情更多了一份冷静，少了些许柔和。  
　　“这是个美丽的城市，”布鲁斯说，走来站到他身边，“尽管如此，哥谭更美，”他不假思索的说。  
　　克拉克被逗笑了，“你这话听起来像我的一位朋友，”他说。“他也来自哥谭，而且老天在上，你可说不得半点诋毁他所珍视那座城市的话。”  
　　“这个嘛，倒是没错，”布鲁斯说，他想起哥谭的那些尖塔和阴影时，感到被一股强烈的保护欲席卷。 _是我自己的情绪，还是强行移植给我的？_ 不，这是他真实的感受，这必须得是。他可以感觉得到对哥谭的那种挚爱深深扎根在他的灵魂中，绝不可能是一个谎言。  
　　他对上克拉克在玻璃上反射出的目光，不知为何有些不愿直视。他自己的身影也映在其中，那是布鲁斯•韦恩黑暗阴鸷的面孔，他脸上所有那些虚假的欢乐消失殆尽，只留下严苛与阴郁：那是真正的他吗？  
　　克拉克似乎并没有被玻璃窗上的幽魂所困扰，“很显然哥谭赋予了她的子民强势的性格。”他说。  
　　布鲁斯从他的喉咙里挤出嘲笑，“强势的性格？我？给你提个醒，布鲁斯•韦恩就是软弱的典型：毫无信仰，毫无立场。”  
　　“这不是真的，”克拉克打断他，“别去相信你自己的外在形象，认清你自己。你是个聪明、勇敢、富有激情——”  
　　“——你不知道我是谁，”布鲁斯听到自己嘲弄的回答，“甚至连我自己都不知道我是谁，”惊惧于自己已经说得太多而太过于接近真相，他转身避开了克拉克迷惑的表情，“我要去睡一会，”他说，“你可以睡沙发。”  
　　“好的，”克拉克喃喃道，像是因此蒙上了一层失望的阴影，布鲁斯的应对之道是置之不理。

————————————————————

　　他沉入冰冷的水里，他的双肺变得麻木，他的定制西装将他朝下拽去，像是有人在他的口袋里塞满了石头，塞满了锈蚀的硬币，塞满了珍珠和子弹，拽着他向深渊沉坠，他在沉沦， _他已经死了——_  
　　“布鲁斯！快醒醒！ _布鲁斯！_ ”  
　　有人在摇着他的肩膀；他伸出手不假思索的紧紧攀住它们，孤注一掷得就像它们不仅仅是将他从噩梦，也从现实的深渊里把他拉出来一样。  
　　“嗨，”那声音带着宽慰和令人信服的语气，“那只是个梦，你只是做了一个糟糕的梦，”肯特的声音，但是——在他的半梦半醒之间，似乎有什么熟悉的东西在里头，有些不一样的——  
　　不，那种感觉再次消失了，溜进他自己意识的暗潭里不见了。  
　　他意识到克拉克的双臂正环绕着他，他正在轻轻拍着她的后背，温柔的重复着这动作。布鲁斯清了清喉咙，拉开两人的距离，突然间，他真丝睡衣下的那具疤痕累累、遍体鳞伤的身体涌起一股强烈的觉醒。他带着突如其来的明了彻悟，这具身体发觉了克拉克•肯特那样的肉体所具有的吸引力，发觉克拉克•肯特的——热忱、勇敢、激情四射——是如此的迷人。  
　　“我现在清醒了，”他说，为了找点什么话题，为了打破两人之间的沉默。克拉克•肯特就躺在他的身边，裹着一条酒店里的浴袍，他宽阔得不可思议的胸膛看起来很难被完全盖住，于是他的嘴变得很干，也完全不知道要说些什么。  
　　“你清醒了，”克拉克说，他伸出手，捧起布鲁斯的脸，很明显一点也没有要急着离开布鲁斯床的意思。“看上去是个糟糕的噩梦，你说——”  
　　他停了下来，皱起眉头，布鲁斯意识他的目光朝下方移去，停在了因为布鲁斯露出的赤裸的腹肌上，因为刚刚的挣扎他的睡衣被掀了起来。克拉克看着布鲁斯皮肤上遍布的那些狰狞的、尚未痊愈的伤疤倒吸了一口凉气，“怎么……”他的目光中带着震惊，看向布鲁斯的脸，他那曾经充满信赖的双眼因为突然的疑虑眯了起来，让布鲁斯的心脏莫可名状的抽搐着。“你怎么会……”  
　　布鲁斯很乐意拿许多东西作为交换，让这场对话不再继续下去。但尽管如此，那也并不意味着当门被炸开，一个衣冠楚楚的男人堵在房门口时——事实上，几乎是堵满了——他会觉得高兴。他还跟着两个没那么魁梧但更加衣冠楚楚的打手杵在身后，三个人手上都拿着枪。  
　　“托比阿斯•惠尔！”克拉克跳了起来，看起来正为自己穿着一件浴袍的现状有些不安，“韦恩先生到底做了什么，让大都会一百众的头头都不惜亲身上阵？”  
　　“韦恩先生？”惠尔咯咯笑了，朝着布鲁斯笑着，像是在分享一个非常有趣的笑话，“我明白了，他还让你继续这么认为。”他摆了摆手，他的其中一个跟班拿着一副手铐走了上来，“把手伸出来，肯特先生。”  
　　克拉克将他的手伸到对方面前，没有表现出半点的恼火；那人将它们扭到他身后，合上了手铐。一阵紫色的火光闪过，克拉克似乎有些惊讶。布鲁斯看到他试了试手铐有些茫然，然后声音干巴巴的说：“附魔手铐，这是不是太小题大做了？”  
　　惠尔耸耸肩，“如果你有巫师做手下，加上几个咒语作为限制也无伤大雅。”  
　　克拉克咬紧牙关，“那你刚刚是什么意思，你说他让我继续这么认为？”他问道。  
　　惠尔的一只大手扇向布鲁斯的脸颊。力道撞得他的脑袋歪向一边，“喔约翰尼，你没告诉这个俊俏的记者？我猜也不能怪你，”他朝克拉克笑了，“面前这位不是布鲁斯•韦恩。他是约翰尼•德纳托，他为我干活。”  
　　克拉克吃惊的望着他，“我……本来准备告诉你，”布鲁斯说，自暴自弃的盖过了他说这话时所有其他的感情，让它们听起来死气沉沉了无生趣。  
　　“我的孩子约翰尼在不久之前遇到了一次——不幸的事故，”惠尔语带嘲弄，“所以我们就借此机会给他装上了一张新脸。一张能把他拱到更显赫地位的脸，一张可以给一百众签些不错支票的脸。别这样，肯特先生！你难道就一点都不惊讶吗，布鲁斯•韦恩这样的社会寄生虫竟然能够解决三个训练有素的刺客？”  
　　“我是怀疑过，”克拉克说，“但我相信了他的解释。”他的眼神冷淡而疏离，这让布鲁斯——还是约翰尼？这名字一点儿都不对劲——几乎希望自己没有足够了解他，没有看清其中掩藏的深深的受伤感。  
　　惠尔看着布鲁斯，带着父辈般的失望之情，“本来一切都进行的相当顺利，但你在袭击后没有回报——甚至更糟糕的是，你阻止了你的兄弟们铲除这个讨人厌的肯特先生！”他发啧啧的声音。“你认为我会觉察不到出了什么问题吗？你认为你可以就这么将韦恩取而代之？没人能从一百众手心里逃走，约翰尼。”  
　　“我不是什么约翰尼•德纳托，”布鲁斯大声疾呼，竭尽所能的强调这点，像是这样坚持就能让此成为事实一样。“我是布鲁斯•韦恩，我不想跟你那令人作呕的组织有半分瓜葛，我绝不会再为你和你这种人做事了。”  
　　听到对方的话，惠尔脸上的愤怒褪去了，而在那番宣言结束后，他表现出的更多是好奇与担心，而非被激怒。“我想我知道问题所在了，”他若有所思的说，“我知道那个催眠术还不成熟，但我没想到——有什么地方出了岔子，是不是，而现在你陷在了布鲁斯•韦恩的人格里，哈？可怜的约翰尼！”他翘起嘴唇，带着同情做出一个挖苦的鬼脸。“好吧，我们有办法搞定这个。你看，你被植入的那个阈下触发词，这会让韦恩的人格被清理一空，让你马上恢复正常！恢复正常！”他饶有兴趣的重复道。  
　　布鲁斯感到冰冷的恐惧冲刷着他，将他钉在地板上动弹不得。“别说那个词，”他喃喃道，“求你。”  
　　“让他就这样吧！”克拉克肯特毫无预警的猛冲向惠尔。伴着一声咆哮，手铐闪着紫色的火花，他生生僵在了原地。“你不能那么做，”他恳求道，“那无异于谋杀。”  
　　“谋杀？”惠尔说出的话中带着难以容忍的轻蔑，“你觉得删除一个文件叫做谋杀？那就是这事的全部意义，清理掉一些受损的数据。”他看向克拉克，他的笑容变得狰狞而残忍，“不过有意思的是，你竟然认为谋杀这种事会让我觉得哪怕有一秒钟的困扰。真有意思。”  
　　他举起了枪，布鲁斯想也没想，下意识的就朝他撞了过去——但就在他能够到对方之前，惠尔开枪了。  
　　一声碎裂的声响，窗户在子弹的冲击作用下朝外碎了开去。两个打手将布鲁斯的手扭到了他的身后，惠尔捡起一把椅子猛的朝窗户掷去，将它砸的更破，“约翰尼，”他对布鲁斯说，听起来几乎带着愉悦，“那个触发关键词可能会带来那么一点点的伤害，这会让我最好的刺客伤到他的脑子，而我宁可不要冒这个险，所以我会给你最后一次机会。找回你的自制能力，将肯特先生扔出这扇窗户，然后我们好商量。明白了吗？”  
　　“绝不，”布鲁斯发起抖来，但在他的恐惧之下，有一股狂热的兴奋之情。如果抵死不从意味着彻底的抹杀，那就放马过来吧。直到他最后一个神经突触被扼杀殆尽之前，他都会同惠尔这样的人抗争，都会保护肯特这样的人周全。“我永远都不会这么做。”  
　　惠尔耸了耸肩，“别说我没警告过你。”他清了清嗓子，而布鲁斯——布鲁斯•韦恩，他直到最后关头都紧紧的攫住这名字——控制住自己，他已经受够了摇尾乞怜，而这里也没有讨价还价的余地。结束了。但他将作为自由之身存在到最后一刻。  
　　“不要！”克拉克嘶吼道。  
　　而与此同时，惠尔带着极度严厉的语气说了出来，“百足之虫，挣脱困窘。”  
　　布鲁斯抽搐着闭上了双眼，用尽他所有的力气保留着他为数不多的记忆：一个热水澡的感觉，上等威士忌的滋味，克拉克•肯特的笑容。  
　　 _我本可以去爱他，_ 是他最后的想法。接着，他静待自身意识的湮没。  
　　什么事都没有发生。约翰尼•德纳托没有重新变回他自己。他没有感到对托比阿斯•惠尔或者一百众的忠诚。他仍然是他自己——不论那是谁。  
　　他突然意识到他应该假装成德纳托，但当他睁开双眼，他知道自己脸上那种释然的表情已经出卖了他。  
　　“我得给自己雇个新的催眠师了，”惠尔咆哮道，“好吧，没关系。”  
　　对于块头那么大的一个人来说，惠尔的速度相当惊人，他转身掐住克拉克的喉咙，接着轻蔑的将他从六十层楼高的窗户扔了下去。  
　　“不！”布鲁斯挣脱了两个歹徒，几乎没发觉那是他自己发出的声音，他向前一跃，跟着他一同冲出了窗外。  
　　他几乎没有时间来思考他做了什么，身体全凭本能反应就行动了，他抓住了一小块扭弯的钢条，在电光火石间阻住了自己的坠势。他向下望去，震惊的意识到克拉克正在不远处挂着——那个附魔手铐将他挂在了另一根钢条上，现在他正在远离地面的半空中无助的扭动着。  
　　“坚持住！我马上过来！”布鲁斯喊道，正在这时他攀住的那根钢条要撑不住他了，发出一声刺耳的咯吱声。克拉克猛的抬起头，震惊的望向他，这时布鲁斯放开手，奋力一跃同样抓住了那副手铐，他们两都靠那副手铐悬在那儿，几乎脸对着脸。  
　　在额外的重压下，那一小块支撑住手铐的钢条咯吱作响，开始变弯。  
　　“再见了，约翰尼，”惠尔的声音在他们头上响起，然后他就离开了。  
　　克拉克——意料之外般的，难以置信般的——开始大笑起来。  
　　“怎么回——”布鲁斯开始大嚷着，但克拉克语速奇快的说了起来，有些语无伦次。  
　　“我认识你，我认识你，”他在布鲁斯的耳旁喘着粗气，“我认出你的声音了。还有那些伤疤——我就说它那么眼熟，当然眼熟了，我亲眼见到你受的伤，我们那时正在跟大猩猩古鲁德战斗，他有把大刀，在你保护闪电侠的时候砍伤了你的腹部。”  
　　他的声音不一样了，更低更沉，掷地有声，而那声音听上去似乎让布鲁斯脑海中所有那些爆裂的念头都一一归位。万事万物开始汇聚，所有的一切都有了意义——  
　　“你不是个刺客，布鲁斯•韦恩，”克拉克告诉他，“你是蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“是的，”布鲁斯说，闭上了双眼抵御着因为急速奔涌而来的记忆和解脱所产生的炫目感。“是的。”  
　　那块挂住他们俩的钢条残骸再次发出刺耳尖叫。  
　　“蝙蝠侠！快帮我解开这些该死的手铐，否则我们都会没命的！”克拉克吼道。他还说了些别的什么，什么关于飞行的话，但布鲁斯已经从他浴袍的袖管里取出了他的撬锁钩（毫无疑问，他总是会在那儿有备无患的放一根）没听进去他的话。手铐随着一阵灵活的挑拨应声而开。伴着一声如释重负的喘气声，克拉克将他的手从中挣脱出来。布鲁斯用他空着的那只胳膊紧紧的环住克拉克，把他抱向自己，以对抗突如其来的重量：我能让我们两都平安无事的荡过去吗？我能找到另一处落脚点吗？现在是凌晨三点——没人在下面，所有的窗户都拉上了窗帘。下面没有什么可以借力的。或许他可以——  
　　他狂乱的思考着，以至于过了好一会儿他才意识到他手臂的重量一点儿也没增加。事实上，有什么东西似乎让托住了他。就像是他飘在了半空中。就像是他们在——  
　　他对上克拉克•肯特的双眼，发觉它们有些羞怯还有一丝的尴尬。克拉克的双臂正紧紧的环住他。  
　　“我是蝙蝠侠，”布鲁斯说。  
　　克拉克点点头。  
　　“而你是超人。”  
　　克拉克再次点点头。  
　　“而我们正穿着我们的浴袍飘在大都会的上空。”  
　　“我们飘着。”  
　　“穿着我们的浴袍飘在大都会的上空亲热。”  
　　克拉克挑起了眉毛，“暂时还没。”  
　　“那这又是谁的错？”  
　　克拉克张了张嘴——或许是想道歉，或许是想为自己辩护——而布鲁斯下定决心，这是亲吻他的最佳时机。克拉克看上去也同意这是最好的回吻时机，于是好一会儿他们都相当的和谐融洽。  
　　“我们或许应该在有人看到我们之前进屋去。”布鲁斯最后终于有些不情愿的说，于是克拉克缓了口气，将他们从破碎的窗洞里送进了那个被洗劫一空的酒店房间。  
　　“我全都记起来了，” 克拉克正有些愕然的打量着一地的狼藉，这时布鲁斯开口了，“他在我走近悬崖的时候抓住了我，身手不错，他没料到的是我比他更胜一筹。那是——我们一道滚下了悬崖，”记忆中那噩梦般的残像：他面前的是他自己的脸，在他们坠落时因为恐惧而扭曲，“我没有杀他。”他感到一阵宽慰冲刷过自己；他闭上眼睛舒了口气。  
　　“你当然没有杀他。”克拉克有些吃惊的说。  
　　“你从没提过在魔法面前你如此不堪一击。”布鲁斯说。  
　　“这可不是我愿意常常挂怀的事，”克拉克说，“而且那些手铐很罕见——它们锁住了一切。不再刀枪不入，不能飞行，没有了力量。那很——让人不愉快。”他打了个寒颤。  
　　“我在想或许我可以找到它们掉在了哪儿，”布鲁斯说，“或许它们很有研究价值，看看我们能不能想个别的什么方法来对抗那种削弱能力。毕竟，我们不久之后还要再次去拜访托比阿斯•惠尔，”他顿了顿，“我是说，如果我们在今后还要更紧密的继续合作的话。”  
　　他几乎成功的，但似乎收效甚微，试图让自己保持着征询意见的语气。  
　　“我很……我很愿意这么做，”克拉克说。他坐在床边上，像是这种坦诚耗尽了他站立的能力，有点茫然不知所措的环顾着狼藉的房间。接着他开始笑起来，一种平静而愉悦的轻笑，“我曾经好几次想过跟蝙蝠侠接吻会是什么样子的，但从来没想过我们的初吻会发生在我被铐住，我俩都穿着浴袍的时候。”  
　　布鲁斯在他的身旁坐下，“而第二个吻则发生在一片碎玻璃和被砸坏的家具中，在酒店保安姗姗来迟前之前的那个时候。”  
　　克拉克带着淘气的笑容望着他，“喔是吗？”  
　　“确定无疑。”布鲁斯说，于是接着就让这话变成了既定事实。

　　【End】


End file.
